C1C. MONOCLONAL ANTIBODY CORE C1C1. Establishment of the Monoclonal Antibody Core: The Monoclonal Antibody Core was established with support from this grant and became operational in June of 2006. The Core currently occupies ~200 sq. ft. space on the 9th floor of the Wood Basic Science Building, and contains laboratory bench space, a clean bench for dissection, a Bio Safety tissue culture hood, two tissue culture incubators, two dissecting microscopes, an ELISA plate reader and a liquid nitrogen freezer (Fig. 8). Dr. Huganir serves as the Director for this facility, and Ms. Min Dai, a full time Research technician with extensive experience |n monoclonal antibody production, is the manager of the facility. Both the space and major equipment for this Core were provided by the Department of Neuroscience (see Appendix, Section 5, for letter of support from Dr. Huganir, Chairman, Department of Neuroscience).